The Morganville Vampires - Fanfiction
by HonestlySurviving
Summary: Claire Danvers is a normal girl...right? Well, if normal consists of living in a town full of vampires, being a roommate with one, and working for them, then yes. In Chapter One, Claire is sick, and yet she still tries to go about her day like normal. After a visit with Myrnin, everything gets worse...
1. Chapter 1

*Warning*

This story will more than likely have multiple chapters. Certain chapters may have sexual contents or suggest some is going on. If this offends you in any way, or you are not legally old enough to read, skip over the chapter. I will post recaps on whatever the next chapter will be to tell you what you missed. Each chapter will have a warning at the beginning if it is of the sexual nature.

Chapter One

Claire slowly woke on a Monday morning. It had been quiet in Morganville for the last view days, which was saying something. No one had gone missing in the past week, no one had been attacked. Shane hadn't even started a fight with Michael or Eve over chores. It had been almost...nice... Claire made her way drowsily to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror as she started the shower. It looked as if she had used a blender to style her hair the day before. She sighed and stepped into the shower, working shampoo and conditioner into her hair in an effort to get the tangles out just as much as she was trying to get it clean. She idled in the shower, as it was too early for any of the others to be up yet. Eve didn't have work today, Michael didn't go in until ten, and Shane was still unemployed. She started coughing as she stepped out, but that hadn't been unusual for the last few days, either. She had been sick. In fact, she'd gotten less sleep than usual, and she hadn't been hungry. She would eat once a day in front of the others so they wouldn't worry, but she hadn't been hungry.

Claire stood in front of the mirror, and after checking to make sure the bathroom door was locked, she dropped her towel and looked at her body. She was nothing special, really. Average, well, everything. She began to recall what Shane's dad had once called her. Jailbait. How anyone could ever think of her as such was beyond her, but...well, she didn't mind. She got an odd thrill from not only being called that, but also by the looks Shane gave her after their makeout sessions. Claire stood in front of the mirror until her hair was half dry and her body was completely dry, hardly noticing the passage of time. A pounding on the door brought her back to reality. It was Eve. "Come on! I have plans today, Claire! Get out!"

"Coming!" Claire called, quickly wrapping the towel around herself and yanking a brush through her hair. She opened the door and flew past Eve towards her room. She could hear chuckling from behind her. "What?" she asked.

"Where's the fire?" Eve teased as she shut the bathroom door, starting up the shower again. Claire stuck her tongue out at the shut door, closing her own as she looked around for something to wear. She had actually done laundry the day before, and no longer had to wear the last-choice panties in her drawer, or the T-Shirts that had bears on them. She dug out a light purple tank top after putting on her undergarments, and a white pair of shorts. Claire looked at the time, then practically flew down the stairs. She was going to be so late... Claire threw on socks and her bag, just carrying her shoes in her hand as she ran down the street towards the college. She inwardly swore over and over again. She made it into her class about a minute before she would have been late, and she sat down in the seat she usually took for Advanced Biochemistry, one of the classes Amelie had signed her up for. Claire hid her mouth in the crook of her elbow when she started coughing again. She slid on her shoes and started taking lecture notes. She coughed all through the rest of class, trying to keep it quiet, and did the same all through Philosophy. By the time three o' clock rolled around, she was waiting for her ride to Myrnin's house. She began to wonder if she'd have to walk. At three ten, Claire gave up and began walking, not wanting to find Myrnin in a mood because she had been late.

All the same, Myrnin was in a mood, but not the one she expected. He was in a good mood, which was even more dangerous. Immediately, Claire was bombarded with journals full of neat, tight handwriting and old, leather bound books that had what looked like blood stains on their dark surfaces. She was also given about a handful of the bitter-sweet crystals. "Go on...!" Myrnin encouraged. "Take them!" Claire slowly raised her hand to her mouth. The bitterness of the crystals overpowered the taste that the strawberry flavoring tried to cover up. Everything seemed to just...snap into focus. She suddenly understood, and she could see clearly again. Myrnin had given her the weekend off, for on the previous Friday, he had given her an extremely large dose to help her stay focused as long as he. The new formula, with the help of the doctors, was a lot stronger, and it was helping Myrnin stay himself, but it was also making him more eager to have Claire learn.

Claire started coughing again, turning her face away so she didn't cough in Myrnin's face. He was hopping around as they got to work. He taught her a whole other language in the matter of five minutes just so she could read some of his journals. It took almost seven hours for the affects to wear off, and she could feel a pounding behind her eyes. Her body was shaking, exhausted, and she felt even more sick than before. Myrnin was starting to get bad as well. He began forgetting things. Claire left as quickly as she could, not wanting to be the target of his anger if he forget her, which he nearly always did. It was dark outside, and when Claire looked at her phone, she had missed seventeen calls from either Michael, Eve, or Shane. Shane called her right when she was about to put her phone back in her pocket. "Hello?" she said.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Shane demanded. Claire stammered something about being at Myrnin's. She could practically hear his anger, and his worry. "Michael will be there in a moment..." he finally said, just as Michael's sleek black car glided into view.

"He's here. I'll see you in a few minutes..." She hung up the phone and got into Michael's car. He looked just as worried, and started chewing her out for not picking up her phone. Claire chewed on her lip as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass, her head pounding. She coughed weakly and closed her eyes until they got home. She just dragged herself upstairs, exhausted. After tossing her bag into her room, Claire wandered over towards Shane's room. She knocked quietly on the door. "I'm home..." she said softly. Shane opened his door and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You need to stop worrying me like this..." he whispered into her hair as she leaned against his strong frame. Her eyes fell shut and she relaxed in his arms. "I don't feel well..." she softly told him. He swung Claire into his arms and carried her to his bed and just laid her down. He kissed her forehead, and made her feel safe, just as he always did. He laid beside her and held her close while she fell asleep.

The next day, Claire woke up slowly. Shane's hand was resting on the curve of her hip, the blanket loosely sprawled across the two of them. Claire kept her eyes shut, coughing weakly. She felt horrible. It was worse than the morning after her first 'Crystal Hangover'. She felt weak and dizzy and just sick in general. Claire could feel when Shane woke, his hand tensed slightly on her waist. He relaxed after a moment and brushed his lips across her cheek. Claire slowly opened her eyes to find his looking at her. "You're skin is really hot..." he said. "Are you feeling okay?" Claire slowly shook her head. "I'll go get you some medicine, okay?" Shane came back a few moments later with Tylenol and a glass of ice water, helping Claire sit up enough to take it. "You hungry?"

"No..." Claire groaned. "I should go get dressed...I need to get to class..." After several minutes of arguing with Shane about it, Claire won, on one condition. She had to take Shane with her. She agreed and threw on clothes. Eve drove her to school, fussing at her the entire ride there. Claire was almost glad to escape her. Shane escorted Claire to class, casting worried glances at her now and then. She made it through her first lecture, and about halfway through her second before the coughs turned violent. She dug out a tissue from her bag and coughed into it, pulling away with a small whimper. Small dots of red coated the tissue. Claire stood to dig water from her bag, and the sudden change in height tipped her dizziness over the edge. Claire fell, her head cracking on the floor. She coughed weakly as she fought a losing battle to keep her eyes open. Shane was talking to her, but it was as if there was three inches of cotton in her ears. Her eyes fluttered shut...


	2. Chapter 2

*Note*

Thank you guys so much for the kind messages and comments. If you have any plot twists, story line suggestions, or anything that you believe could help me in any way (this includes criticism), feel free to comment or private message me. Now, I will be posting a slight recap at the beginning of this chapter, and I will try to do so for every chapter that I add.

Chapter Two

Claire rolled her eyes as Shane agreed to let her go to class, as long as he escorted her, though inside, she was loving the attention. Her entire body ached from the crystal dose Myrnin had given her the day before, and she imagined that this feeling was even worse than an alcohol hangover. Claire quickly threw on clothes and ran downstairs, coughing softly as she did. Eve grabbed her keys off of the counter as Shane walked down the stairs as well. She was going to drive them both to the university today. As soon as they were all in the car, Eve started fussing annoyingly over Claire, just like her mother used to do. Which reminded Claire, she would need to call her mother today. When Eve finally parked, Claire was almost glad to escape. Shane walked her to her first class, casting worried glances in her direction every now and then.

Claire made it through her first lecture and halfway through the second without getting too distracted by the burning in her throat that made her cough, but then the coughing turned violent. Claire dug a tissue out of her bag, coughing into it to try to muffle the sound when she saw the other students casting her weird looks. When Claire pulled back to breathe, she whimpered. Spots of red covered with white tissue. Claire stood to try to get a water bottle from her bag, but the sudden change in altitude made her feel even more dizzy and weak than before. Claire's knees folded beneath her like paper, and her head cracked hard against the ground. Claire fought a losing battle to keep her eyes open while Shane dropped to his knees beside her. She coughed weakly, and saw his mouth moving, but everything was fuzzy. There seemed to be three inches of cotton in her ears, and she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. A moment later, they fluttered shut...

Claire could hear voices, but she could not make sense of them, nor did she wish to. She felt as if she were floating, and she couldn't seem to find the ground again. There was a light yellow glow that enveloped her, keeping her small, shivering frame warm. Claire found herself very slowly thinking that maybe it would be nice to just float her a while. "...in a coma..." she finally processed what was being said around her. The voice reached her ears slowly, and she could feel her confusion growing. Who was in a coma? Shane?! Claire desperately tried to stop floating, to let her feet find the ground again, but before she could, the warm yellow glow was replaced by the cold, black nothingness.

A sharp pain filled Claire's mind the next time the warm, fuzzy feeling filled her. "...days. When is she going to wa...?" Claire heard a familiar voice asked. There was a warm pressure on her hand, but she still couldn't summon the energy to open her eyes. "...be okay..." another voice said. "...soon..." Claire's head started to hurt, and she prayed for the blackness to come back. Her prayers were answered.

It took Claire nearly two weeks to wake. When she did, the room was dark, and silent other than the slow 'beep. beep. beep.' that filled the air. There was a tube across her face, and a lot of needles in her arms. Claire's eyes flickered around the room as she tried to figure out where she was, though she kept her head stationary, because the effort it took just to move her eyes was too much. A scream could be heard outside of the hospital, but it took Claire almost a full minute to process what she had heard. More screams, and then a brilliant flare of yellow that did not fade. Claire automatically closed her eyes against the bright light. It was nothing like the fuzzy yellow that was there when she was asleep... After a while, the harsh, flickering yellow turned into the gentle, steady one. Claire's body felt so heavy and clumsy and slow. She imagined she was floating again. No...wait...she was floating. The warm weight beneath her had disappeared, and the could feel the dips and bobs that accompanied a persons natural gait. Claire tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. The blackness soon took over once more.

The next time Claire woke, she knew that there would be no more fuzzy yellow and no more nothingness. She was awake, truly and totally awake, for the first time in weeks. Claire weakly sat up, cataloging all of her pain. Her head was killing her, as was her throat. No, not her throat. Her neck. Her shaking hand slowly reached up to touch where the pain was centered. Two small holes were there, still trickling some blood. She whimpered, looking around the room. Where was Shane?! Why had he left her?! Where was she?! Amelie stepped into view. "Calm yourself, Claire..." she said, sitting down on a chair across from where Claire lay. "You are safe now..."

Claire tried to force words out, but it hurt too much. "You were sick..." she said, knowing Claire would be asking what had happened if she had a voice. "And you fell. You struck your head and went into a coma. Your friends were quite concerned. One of the vampires...the sickness took him. He destroyed half of the town. He tried to drain your blood. Shane stepped in before even I knew there was trouble. Myrnin has put the vampire in a cell, and you are quite safe now. You are home, in the attic. I thought it would be best to speak alone with you first, to prevent overwhelming you..." Claire slowly nodded. "I assume you would like to see Shane?" Claire nodded again and Amelie went to get Shane. He rushed into the room and hugged her. Shane was covered with bruises, but he seemed okay otherwise. Claire felt Shane scoop her into his arms to carry her to her room. After hours of Eve, Shane and Michael all fussing over her, Claire fell back asleep. She woke to Shane's hand holding hers. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed, and his head was on her stomach. He must have been exhausted... Claire didn't move in an effort not to wake him.

Claire blushed a bright red when she heard a giggle not very far away, and an, "Oh, Michael!" Claire bit her lip and tried to ignore the two. She normally would have shouted, but with Shane asleep, she didn't want to wake him.

A few days later, Michael and Shane finally agreed to letting her move about the house, but someone had to be with Claire the whole time. Her knees were still weak, and she got extremely tired if she stood too long, but Claire never complained, because she didn't want to go back on lockdown. Eve helped her get to the bathroom one morning, but instead of walking into the bathroom, she found herself with Amelie. "Hello, Claire..." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning*

There will be moderate swearing involved in this chapter. If this offends you in any way, feel free to just wait for the next chapter. I will post a recap of this chapter when I post my next one, so don't worry about missing anything.

*Note*

Feel free to contact me if you are confused in any way, shape, or form. I had a question about my last chapter because my timeskipping method does not work with the website (I usually put three of these * in a row to show the passing of time), and I am always happy to explain. Once again, if you have any comments, criticism, or story line ideas, just let me know, I will take all things into consideration.

Chapter Three

Claire had had a hell of a month. She was sick and collapsed in class because of it, ended up in the hospital with a _coma, _was attacked and bitten by a crazy vampire while she was unconscious, and now, instead of in being in a bathroom, where she had been intending to go, Claire found herself in front of Amelie, the leader of the town. "Hello Claire..." Amelie said, not even bothering to glance up at the girl. "Take a seat..." Claire easily sank into a chair, knowing that Amelie did not like people standing while she sat, on top of the fact that her knees felt weak. Amelie looked at Claire after several moments, a long, unblinking gaze falling upon Claire's pale face, unnerving the small girl.

"How is the new formula working for Myrnin?" she asked, still looking at Claire with a calculating gaze.

"Better..." Claire said. "His clarity periods are lasting longer, but I think that the time will decrease as his body grows accustomed to the crystals..." Amelie slowly nodded, tapping her fingers.

"Claire, are you aware that my father, Bishop, is in town? That he paid a visit to your home, to your friends?" she asked. Claire shook her head as Amelie stood, walking in a slow circle around her. "There will soon be a power struggle, Claire. Sides will be chosen. Battles will be fought. War will be won. Myrnin is a key player in this game, I need him, and I need those crystals to work. Do you understand me?" Claire shakily started to nod, the uncertainty clear on her face. Amelie sighed loudly. "This is all a game of chess. Pawns will be sacrificed and used so that rooks and knights can perform their duties. There will come a time when I will need you, Claire. You must be ready. Fully recovered, straight minded...ready..."

Claire blinked as Amelie waved her hand dismissively. Claire stood and left the room, finding herself back in the bathroom. After a moment, she emerged. Eve was still standing there, a smile on her face. "Hey CB!" she said cheerily, linking her arm through Claire's. Claire smiled and let Eve help her, thinking about what Amelie had said. She didn't speak at all until she received a letter from Amelie, saying she was to go to Myrnin's house the next day and continue working on improving the formula.

Claire told the others what it said at dinner. "Shit!" Shane said, raking fingers through his hair. "This isn't right! You're still sick! You're still weak! You need rest, not a nut job! What does she think she's doing?!" Michael's knuckles turned white...er... and Eve looked at her, then busied herself with the dishes. They had all been on their toes around Claire, not wanting to upset her.

"Well, I think that it's because Bishop is in town...Why didn't you guys tell me he came here? Who is he?" Everyone froze, looking at Claire.

"He's...he's bad Claire...you need to stay away from him, do you understand me? He's bad news..." Shane said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He...it's hard to explain...just, just trust me, okay Claire? Please?" Shane looked at her with pleading eyes that made her heart melt. It took her hardly a second to nod in agreement, digging into the rest of her dinner. Shane looked relieved as he finished shoveling and inhaling his food. Eve and Claire exchanged a look, both looking down and smirking, as Michael was doing the same as Shane. The boys had made a competition out of everything recently. Seeing who could eat the fastest, who could sleep in the longest, and, Claire was sure, who had the bigger 'size'. She almost laughed out loud as she imagined the two whipping it out to compare sizes, a bright red blush creeping to her cheeks.

After dinner, Claire sat beside Shane on the couch, laying against him while he played a zombie game with Michael, each elbowing each other in order to get an upper hand in the game. Claire smiled as the terrible graphics on the screen seemed to absorb her as much as the guys. She fell asleep against Shane, feeling safe and warm.

The next day, Claire still stayed home from classes, but Michael drove her to Myrnin's. She walked down the alley after Michael promised he'd be back for her later, opening Myrnin's door. Claire's eyes widened as she took in the shattered mess around her. A bookshelf was upturned, books torn, equipment destroyed. And the door creaked behind her, shutting. A bolt locked into place. Myrnin stood behind her, a hungry look in his eyes. "Hello dear..." he said. "You shine so bright..."


	4. Chapter 4

***PLEASE READ***

Hey guys, I am so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post. I got sick, and ended up in a hospital for a while. I got home yesterday, and today's the first day that I'm actually online, so, once again, I am so, so sorry. Thank you for everyone who messaged me and who posted reviews, everything was very nice, and thank you for being patient.

*Note*

This chapter will contain some swear words. If you are at all offended by this, please wait for my next chapter, where I will be more than happy to post a recap, as I have done with all of my chapters so far.

Chapter Four

Claire's mind was racing as fast as her heart. Amelie had told her that she had to once again start working with Myrnin today, and now here she was in his trashed lab with the crazy vampire standing across from her, in front of dead bolted door. "Hello dear..." he said. "You shine so bright..."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ Claire thought as she desperately looked around the room for something to protect herself with. She saw nothing. "Myrnin, it's Claire. Please just take your crystals. You don't want to do this..." she said, taking a half of a step back. Big mistake. Myrnin was right in front of her within a second, his face millimeters from her own.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be here, you know. Something...bad could happen..." he said, meeting her wide eyes with his crazy ones. Claire watched as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Claire said his name again, and he smiled, showing his teeth. He laughed when Claire told him to let her leave. "You think you can give me orders?!" he yelled in her face, barely using enough strength as she would to playfully shove Shane, but it threw her across the room. "You are not in charge here! Amelie sent you to be my assistant, didn't she?! You work for me! You are my slave!" he kept yelling at her while slowly stalking forward, the crunching of glass and scraping of metal seeming even scarier to Claire than the crazy vampire making his way toward her.

"Myrnin...please take your crystals..." she begged as he moved closer. He finally seemed to hesitate, then shake something from his system.

"Claire? What are you doing on the ground? And who made all of this mess?" he asked, looking around the lab.

"Take your crystals, Myrnin..." Claire said again, holding them out to him.

He sighed and dumped a large handful into his mouth, then held them out to Claire. "You too, Claire. We have a lot of work to do..." Myrnin said. She dumped a small amount in her hand, and he sighed in frustration, taking the crystals back and dumping half of a handful into her open palm. "Take them all, Claire..." he said. The second she did, something seemed to click into place, as if she was truly seeing for the first time in weeks, when she had last taken the crystals. The two immediately set to work, clearing a small spot in the lab to sit while they did. Myrnin pulled down journals and books and drawings for the two to study, and work at.

"Look here..." Claire said, pointing to a journal. "These formulas don't line up..." Claire looked around the page. There was nothing in the entire journal that said what it was for. "Myrnin?" Claire asked. "What is this for? It's nothing close to what we used to make the crystals..."

"No questions, Claire!" he snapped. "Just work! Now, let me see what you're talking about..." The next three hours went by with the two of them looking at journals and books with similar formulas. In nearly every one, Claire found one fundamental mistake, and more questions. She hardly noticed how much time had passed until Myrnin started forgetting things. Once he did, Claire picked up her things, deciding to leave while she still had sane Myrnin.

"Goodbye..." she said, waving as she left. Michael was waiting outside for her, and Claire was surprised to find that she had a huge headache. She hadn't even noticed it at all while working. Michael nagged at her about being late, and how he had almost gone in to get her himself, and Claire smiled. She loved and hated when he and the others did that. She was old enough to take care of herself, but it still felt pretty awesome that she had people who loved and cared for her. It made her feel safe. That is, until Michael stopped talking, and sped up. Claire looked behind them, but saw nothing through the heavily tinted windows. "Michael? What's going on?" she asked as they practically flew to the house. He parked the car and picked her up effortlessly, nearly throwing her into the open door. Shane was standing there, a half smile frozen on his confused face. Michael said nothing, just shut and locked the door.

"No one leaves the house tonight, am I understood?" he asked, offering no further explanation as Eve walked towards them. All three nodded, and Michael stalked upstairs.


End file.
